Burning Brightly
by Ice Queen1
Summary: A new, dangerous DADA teacher, the High Inquisitor and the rising power of Voldemort loom over Harry are only 3 things he has to worry about this year...
1. Home, Home At Last

Disclaimer: All things recognized are the wonderful products of the mind of J.K Rowling, and I thank her on my hands and knees for creating them. Especially the Weasley twins. J 

Okay, this is going to be fast, cause I want to get to the rest of the story. I promise, there's a lot more detail in following chapters. Sadie is my character, but most of the story has to do with the Three Musketeers. Please, read and review. 

Burning Brightly

Harry stared up at the castle from the Hogwarts Platform. "Ah, to be home again!"

"Home?" Ron echoed. "Come on, I know you like it here, but really. _Home_? Haven't you noticed how everything bad happens here?"

Harry grinned. "I'm still alive, so it can't be that bad. Besides, everything bad became something great."

"Fine then. If Hogwarts is your home, then what do you call the Burrow?" Ron asked defiantly. "Which, I might add, you spent half your summer in…"

"It's my home _away_ from home. And besides, I'm the Weekend Weasley," Harry replied cheerfully. 

Hermione was on Harry's opposite side, watching the two best friends banter good naturally (A/N…that's not the right word, but oh well). "Ron has a point though, not that I'm going to continue it. But, after last year…what could possibly be worse?"

Harry's grin faded. "Not much. Unless, of course, Voldemort finishes me off once and for good." He paused. "Not that I would notice. I'd be dead."

Ron smirked at the last comment. "But that leaves Hermione and me to defend the world. And you _know_ that's never gonna happen."

"You really shouldn't treat death so lightly," Hermione admonished. 

"Come on, Hermione. Harry isn't planning on dying, no more than you're planning on failing every one of your classes."

Hermione looked scandalized. "I would never----"

"There? You see? Harry's not going anywhere," Ron said confidently. The horse-less carriages pulled up in front of the castle and the trio climbed out onto the grounds. The lake was a black spot in the distance, the Forbidden Forest a black line across the horizon, and the castle, standing tall and inviting in the moonlight. 

The second through seventh years filed into the Great Hall, chattering animatedly with their friends that they hadn't seen in months. Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, fellow Gryffindors, waved at them from the table. Slowly, the large crowd took their seats under their house banners and waited for the first years to come in from the lake and be sorted. 

"Anyone we know arriving this year?" Harry asked, craning his neck to get a peek of the nervous eleven-year-olds standing nervously at the Teachers' High Table, giving the battered looking Sorting Hat wary glances.

The hat performed its song, and Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor, began to read off names. 

"Banks, Cassandra" was made a Ravenclaw, and "Mahoney, Faye" a Hufflepuff, along with "Loony, Suzannah".

"Owens, Ebony" became a Slytherin, "Pope, Carrie" was a Gryffindor, "Tomer, Alexandra" a Ravenclaw. The last of the first years, "Zore, Oceana" was also a Gryffindor. 

After the Gryffindors had stopped clapping for their newest arrivals, Ron nudged Harry's ribs, pointing towards the Sorting Hat and Professor McGonagall. There was an older looking student, perhaps in her fifth year herself, looking as though she belonged to the Weasley family. Her hair stood out like flames on black velvet as it draped down her shoulder to mid-back. She was tall and slender, much like the Weasleys, and she seemed to be deep in conversation with McGonagall. 

"Who do you reckon she is?" Ron whispered.

"Dunno. New student, obviously. Maybe she was sent here because of Voldemort coming back," Harry replied. 

"Why wasn't she sorted like the others?" Ron asked. 

"Maybe you're only sorted if you're a first year. They might have a special thing you have to do if you're over eleven," Harry suggested. 

"Get real, you two. Look at how she carries herself. She acts like McGonagall is her equal, not her superior," Hermione hissed. 

Sure enough, the new girl was talking to McGonagall as if she had been a best friend with the Professor for years. Then, much to anyone's surprise, the girl took the empty seat next to Dumbledore.

There was a sudden, very audible, gasp from all four tables when the girl turned and hugged the Headmaster like a daughter coming home at long last.

"You don't think…" Ron began.

"She couldn't be…" Harry started. 

"I think she is," finished Hermione.

No, she is not related to Dumbledore. Now review!


	2. Beware the Flames of Scorn

Disclaimer: Not mine, belongs to J.K Rowling, and I make no profit from this. 

Author's Notes: This is a rewrite that was inspired by the fifth book…btw, if anyone has finished it, please IM me, I need someone to talk to about the ending. AOL IM screen name is DisappearingInq; I'm pretty much on all the time. I actually took a lot of what happens in Order of the Phoenix and incorporated it into this one, but mostly just the things concerning Umbridge and the Ministry. Those are the only spoilers. I rewrote this from the way it was going to be originally because I wanted someone to destroy Umbridge, but not use Harry to do it. We all saw what happened when he tried. Anyway, let me know what you think: this was written kinda hastily. Criticism is appreciated, though flames will be mocked. I don't mind you telling me it sucks, but please, tell me where, why, and how I can fix it. 

Before the students could go up to their dormitories, Dumbledore tapped his glass and all eyes turned to him. 

"Welcome back students, I'm glad to see you all safe and well. A few reminders for the older students and notices for the new. The Forest is still off limits to students unless accompanied by a teacher. Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that spells are not to be used in the hallways between classes. Also, I would like you to meet two new members of the staff."

There was a round of polite applause. "This is Professor Merlyn Dove," he indicated the red haired witch that had hugged him earlier in the evening. 

"She's a _teacher_?" Ron gaped. "She looks our age!"

"She will be replacing Professor Alastor Moody as your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please, convince her to stay, unlike her predecessors," Dumbledore said, smiling over his half-moon spectacles. 

"Also, I would like you to meet Ministry Official, Professor Dolores Umbridge." Dumbledore indicated a stout, mousy-haired woman at the farthest end of the table. He did not say what she would be teaching. He didn't look nearly as pleased to introduce her as he was to introduce Dove. 

There was another round of applause, though it sounded a bit uncertain. A Ministry Official in Hogwarts, after they had called Dumbledore a senile bat and Harry a delusional glory hound? Not good. 

"Prefects may lead their students up to the dormitories. Have a good night, everyone."

Everyone clapped once more as they rose from their seats to follow the prefects towards their various common rooms, Hermione and Ron leading the Gryffindors as they were the newly appointed prefects representing Gryffindor. Mrs. Weasley was so proud of her son, she almost strangled him with hugs when she found out. 

"Password," asked the Fat Lady as they approached. 

"Twitterbee," said Ron, and the portrait swung open to the welcoming golds and reds of the Gryffindor common room. Hermione directed the first years to where they would be sleeping while Ron collapsed on his favorite chair near the fireplace, Harry setting down next to him. 

"What do you suppose Umbridge is here for?" Ron asked, flinging his arm across his face so that the crook of his elbow covered his eyes. 

"To keep an eye on things," said a familiar voice. Harry smiled as the youngest Weasley, Ginny, sat down on her brother's stomach, causing him to gasp in pain. 

"Ow, Ginny! I just stuffed my face at dinner! Don't jump on my stomach!" Ron cried, clapping a hand to his mouth, supposedly to prevent his undigested dinner from coming back up. 

"Sorry," Ginny said, not sounding sorry as all and shifted to the chair beside her brother. 

"What did you say about Umbridge?" Harry asked curiously. "Something about keeping an eye on things?"

"Yeah, it's posted on the bulletin. She's got this new, made-up title…something like the High Inquisitor. She's supposed to make sure that Dumbledore isn't trying to overthrow Fudge with his army of students," Ginny replied, waving her hand towards the board that people were clustering around. 

"Does anyone else find it really disturbing that a Ministry full of adults, Aurors, and the best wizards and witches in the field is terrified of a bunch of students who haven't even completed school?" Ron asked, sitting up and rubbing his stomach where his sister had sat on him. 

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Good point. Fudge is getting really paranoid, isn't he?"

"I have something else to point out to you: Harry, wasn't there something in Muggle history about the Spanish Inquisition?" Ginny asked. 

"Yeah, but I don't know a whole lot about it. I know they killed a whole load of people for no reason, but I never remember if it was beheading like the French Revolution, or something else," said Harry. "The High Inquisitor, eh? Let's hope it's not like the Inquisition."

"Fat chance," said Hermione, suddenly dropping down beside Harry as he scooted over, making room for her. 

"What do you mean?" asked Harry as Hermione settled down, though she looked angrier than he had ever seen her. 

"Professor Umbridge has pretty much the power of God, except she can't kill people with a snap of her fingers. She's allowed to evaluate every teacher and decided whether or not they should be sacked, which she also has the power to do…" Hermione shook her head disgustedly. "She can disband any club, group…you name it, including Quidditch. She can even control the extent to which any student is punished."

"What???!" Ginny, Ron, and Harry all practically shouted.

"Hogwarts meets Big Brother," Hermione said.  

"What's Big Brother?" asked Ron, confused. 

"You have to read a Muggle book, called _1984_. It's very good, but sort of creepy, if you think about it," Hermione explained. 

"Somehow, I don't think the other Professors are going to be very pleased with her," said Harry. 

"Oh, I can't wait to see her try and tell off Snape," said Ron wistfully. "Think maybe he'll kill her? Or turn her into a toad?"

"She already is a toad, what's to change?" Ginny remarked. "I hope McGonagall transfigures her into a guppy so we can throw her in the lake and let the squid eat her."

"Squids eat guppies?" said Ron. 

The next day was just as bad as they had feared. Umbridge was in every class, standing in the back writing notes on her ever-present clipboard. 

In Transfiguration, she had the audacity to interrupt Professor McGonagall in the middle of class, with a soft, irritating coughing noise. 

"_Hem, hem_," she said, as though she were about to make a polite suggestion. 

"Yes, Dolores, what is it?" snapped McGonagall, obviously annoyed that the Professor was even there. Umbridge seemed oblivious. 

"Perhaps you should consider what you are teaching the students more carefully. What could they possibly hope to gain from learning to teapots to into birds?"

"Professor, if you had paid any attention to the notes I gave you, you would know precisely why we're doing it. Now, are you going to sit there and lecture me about my teaching efforts when you, yourself, do not even bother to try and learn what teaching at Hogwarts is like?" Professor McGonagall said smoothly. 

Umbridge remained silent, though looked furious as she madly scribbled her notes down on her clipboard. 

"Now class, pay attention…"

Defense against the Dark Arts was the last class they had that day, and everybody was curious about the new teacher, especially the boys. 

"Did you _see_ her?" one sixth year boy asked, biting his knuckle. "Damn!"

"I know, and did you catch that thing she did with the wand?" his friend asked. 

"That was excellent!" the first replied. 

"I can't wait to get to this class," Ron said, almost running down the corridor towards the classroom. 

"Ron, she's a teacher!" Hermione scolded, though she was just as eager to meet the new professor. Everyone had raved about her, saying she was almost as good as Lupin, their third-year teacher who turned out to be a werewolf. 

Several people, including Dean and Seamus, had had a chance to meet her outside the classroom and said that she was extremely nice, and just as much against the Ministry interfering as everyone else. She even insisted that they call her by her first name, Merlyn. They described her as what McGonagall must've been like when she was young. 

However, as they filed into the classroom, a very different person than what they expected met them. 

Professor Merlyn Dove looked either very bored, or very pissed, Harry and Ron weren't sure. She sat at her desk, her feet kicked up on the desktop, leaning back in her chair with her wand to her head. Slowly, she ground the tip of the wooden wand into her temple as she tapped her fingers on the wood. 

Slowly, the class filled in. The speed wasn't determined by their eagerness to come; in fact, everyone had long awaited this class since leaving it last week. Next to Professor Lupin, Merlyn seemed to be the only Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that seemed even remotely competent in their field. Not to mention, the only one that didn't readily appear to have something terribly wrong with her. No offense to Lupin, but every time there was a full moon, Snape would take over the class and make their lives utterly miserable. No, everyone filed in rather slowly due to the look on their normally very happy professor. 

"Um, excuse me…Professor?" Neville asked shyly, raising his hand.

"Yes, Longbottom?" Merlyn answered, not sounding remotely as angry as she looked. Apparently, either she had memorized the roster, or she had already met most of the class before they had her teach them. Her face softened slightly when she realized that everyone was looking at her expectantly. "I'm sorry, everyone. Excuse my deplorable manners. Yes, Neville, what is it?" she repeated. She dropped her feet back to the floor and removed her wand from where she was twisting it like a screw into her head. 

"Sorry, Professor, but I was just wondering…well, er…_why_ you looked so angry?" Neville asked. 

"Oh, that." Merlyn's face immediately darkened again. "We're going to be having a _very_ unwelcome visitor this class."

"Who?" Lavender Brown immediately asked. 

Merlyn opened her mouth to answer when the classroom door suddenly opened, revealing the short, well recognized and very much-disliked figure of Professor Umbridge. 

"_Hem_, _hem_," Umbridge coughed in her high, girlish voice. 

No one was lost on the shudder Merlyn gave, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. "What?" she asked irritably. 

"Excuse me," Umbridge said in false politeness. "Did you get my note?"

"Quite unfortunately, yes. The remains are in the ash tray," Merlyn answered, in an equally false sweetness. 

"Then you know that I am here to evaluate you and your class, correct, Professor-?" Umbridge glanced down at her clipboard. "Professor Dove?"

"Yes, I am well aware of what you are doing here, but you are of little concern to me. While you are here, you are my student, and therefore, I can punish you as I see fit. Another uncalled for word out of you and I'll give you lines for detention," Merlyn said, her sweetness evaporating faster than the morning mist in the sunlight. 

"I'm sure you know that as the High Inquisitor-" Umbridge said, but was immediately silenced with a threatening wand movement from the red haired professor. 

"As the High Inquisitor you have your bulbous head shoved up your ass farther than I have ever seen. Detention. Not another word."

Umbridge looked like she was about to retort to being treated so unfairly, but instead began to scribble furiously on her clipboard. 

Merlyn clapped her hands to get the class's attention, as they had all begun whispering appreciatively under their breath. "All right, boys and girls. Today we are going to be reviewing the three Unforgivable Curses, and, since I'm sure we'll have time because you're all very bright children, we'll begin to learn the hexes and jinxes you will most likely have to face in your adult years."

"Do you think that we'll really need them?" Dean Thomas asked, without raising his hand. Everyone knew it was in silent rebellion against Umbridge for when she had ordered everyone to raise their hands when speaking. 

"Yes, Dean, I do. Whether or not Voldemort is back, you will need them. Just because there might not be the 'ultimate evil' around, that doesn't mean that there aren't underlings of darkness waiting to make a break for his throne." Merlyn didn't seem to notice when the whole class shuddered at the sound of Voldemort's name. 

"Professor Dove, You-Know-Who is most certainly _not_ back. It is a delusion of Mr. Potter already proved false by the Minister of Magic himself," Umbridge immediately corrected. 

At the sound of her voice, Merlyn visibly flinched. "Oh, now _that's_ reassuring. A minister with the last name synonymous with the words 'blunder' and 'idiot' tells us everything's all hunky dory. Thank you, I'll trust Potter's paranoid delusions. Now shut up or I'll set fire to your office, anti-burning charms be damned."

Several members of the class chuckled, and even Harry smiled despite his name being called to attention along with his sanity. 

"Now that Umbridge won't be bothering us again, please, tell me what are the three Unforgivable Curses and what do they do?" Merlyn asked, walking up and down in front of the class, looking for hands. 

Hermione's of course shot straight into the air, but so did several others, including Neville's and Lavender's.

"Yes, Miss Brown? Name me one," Merlyn said, indicating the girl with a nod of her head. 

"The Imperious Curse," Lavender said quickly. 

"And what does it do?"

"It gives whoever casts it the power to control whoever they want," Seamus Finnegan answered. 

"Why is it unforgivable?" Merlyn asked. 

"Because it takes away your free will, a right granted to every living creature on the planet," Parvati Patil replied.  

"Excellent. Name another, Miss Granger," Merlyn said.

"The Cruciatus Curse," Hermione said.  

"And what does it do?"

"It causes the person it's directed at to suffer extreme pain. It's used for torture," Neville said. 

"And of course because it's so awful, it's an unforgivable. And the last?" Merlyn asked. Her eyes settled on Harry, who actually had raised his hand. 

"Potter?"

"The Killing Curse, Avada Kedavra," Harry answered blandly. 

"Characterized by what?"

"A green light?" Ron said uncertainly. "And no cure, or way to block."

"Except to dodge it," amended Harry.

"Correct. And of course, illegal because it kills people, and that's a no-no. Enough review, you get the idea of them. Now, who can tell me some hexes or jinxes that you want to learn in this class over the next year?"

She turned to Professor Umbridge who was about to speak again, judging from the way her mouth was hanging open. 

"Professor Umbridge, if you make one remark about what I teach in this class, I will allow you to assist teaching by having you substitute as a live test subject. I'm sure the students would benefit from seeing just _what_ the curses do to people." Professor Dove glared defiantly at the ministry official, who promptly shut her mouth. She didn't make another sound throughout the entire class. 

"That was one of the best classes we've ever had! That was great!" Ron said enthusiastically to Harry and Hermione. 

"I love that woman," Dean said dreamily as he passed by the three. "Did you see the way she told of that old goat Umbridge?"

"A classic," Seamus agreed. 

"I wonder if Umbridge really is going to get a detention?" Harry said. 

"Wouldn't it be great if she did?" Ron said. 

"Yeah, it would be nice. Maybe she'll be given lines too…" Harry flexed his still-healing hand. 

"I wonder…" Hermione began thoughtfully, her voice trailing off. 

"What?" asked Harry and Ron simultaneously. 

"Did either of you notice how warm it got in the room whenever Professor Dove was telling off Umbridge?"

Ron and Harry looked at one another. 

"I didn't really pay all that much attention," admitted Harry. 

"Yeah, the heat did seem to fluctuate, but I thought it was the heating gone haywire," said Ron. 

"I doubt it. Fires don't fluctuate heat like that," Hermione said, still obviously thinking hard. 

Since Defense against the Dark Arts was their last class of the day, the students all filed out outside to enjoy the last bits of warm weather before the cold winter settled in and dinner started. 

There was a glorious sunset that spilled ever color of the Heaven's across Hogwart's school grounds. A warm breeze drifted from the forest and the lake was perfectly still, reflecting the beautiful sky above. Students were scattered about in various clumps on the grass, talking animatedly with one another about this and that. 

"What do you think of the new teacher?" Harry asked, lying flat on his back as he watched the clouds drift lazily overhead. 

"She knows what she's doing, which is a relief," Hermione immediately said. She was hunched over her arithmancy book, moving her lips as she silently read the chapter to herself. 

"And she's pretty," said Ron, glancing over at Hermione and grinned at her look of disgust. 

"She's at least twenty, Ron. I think she's a little out of your league," said Hermione fiercely. 

"I'm all for window-shopping," Ron shot back. 

 "That's disgusting Ron, women are not meant to be showcased!" 

"I'm just kidding!" Ron raised a placating hand. "I wanted to get your mind off your work for a little while, you're becoming obsessive. It's not healthy."

"You and Harry should be a little _more_ obsessive. O.W.L.S are coming up at the end of term! They decide your career options and if you don't study, you'll be lucky if you get street sweeper," Hermione pointed out. "Have you two finished your homework?"

"Working on it," Harry replied tiredly. It was so nice and comfortable to just lie still on the grass and let his mind go blank. 

"You look like you're about to fall asleep," said Hermione.

"Working on it," Harry said. 

Just then, the dinner bell rang, letting everyone know that dinner was about to start. Students picked themselves off and brushed off their robes as they stood, still chatting with their friends as they went. 

Ron helped Harry up with some difficulty, and they headed for the Great Hall. 

The feast was wonderful, as usual, and as the chatter began to die down when everyone was finishing and digesting their food, there was a sudden, explosive bang from the hallway. 

Everyone immediately twisted around in their seats, craning their necks to see what the commotion was when the Great Hall doors burst open, and a very frazzled looking Professor Umbridge ran in, as fast as her short legs could carry her. 

"Help!" Umbridge screamed. She ran up the stairs to the faculty table, hiding behind Dumbledore, something no one had ever expected considering her opinion of the headmaster. 

"What is it, Dolores?" Dumbledore asked, sounding for the first time Harry could ever remember startled. 

"She's insane!" Umbridge screeched in her girlish voice, pointing a wavering hand at the door. 

"Who is?" Dumbledore asked patiently, trying to calm the terrified woman. 

There was a sudden, infuriated scream from the hallway, and Professor Dove burst through the doors looking like Lord Voldemort himself. "I THINK SHE MEANS ME, HEADMASTER!" she shouted, her eyes blazing and her wand raised. 

"Help me! Get her away from me!" Umbridge whined pathetically, ducking behind Dumbledore. 

"YOU ROTTEN OLD TOAD, GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU PROPERLY!" Professor Dove demanded, waiting for Umbridge to poke her head above the dinner table before she threw a hex at the Ministry official. The hex missed by mere inches and struck the bowl of chicken in front of Snape, causing the bowl to erupt into green flames. "HOLD STILL!" Dove thundered.

Umbridge gave a squeal of terror before turning and running further down the length of the table. 

"Professor Dove, what is the meaning of this? On what basis do you attack a ministry guest?" Dumbledore demanded, rising out of his chair. The aging wizard seemed more forbidding as ever, though he had done little else other than simply stand. 

"I have my reasons!" Dove shouted, throwing another hex as Umbridge tried to make a break for it, but missed again. Professor Flitwick's hat burst into flames, which he promptly snuffed out, looking not at all perturbed. 

"Sorry, Professor!" Dove immediately said. "If you would be so kind as to duck…"

"Professor!" Dumbledore raised his voice dangerously. The students fell silent; the only audible noises being the whimpering of Professor Umbridge and the muttered curses and loathing from Dove. "Stop this, this instant! I will not have you terrorizing Ministry Officials in the presence of the children, or myself. What is the meaning of this, and do not pretend to shrug me off like last time!" Dumbledore thundered. 

He finally seemed to have caught the attention of the irate redhead, and she looked up from Professor Umbridge towards Dumbledore. "Ask her, Headmaster. I'll see if she tells something even remotely close to the truth."

Dumbledore and the entire room turned to Umbridge, who, moments before was looking a little smug again at Dumbledore's outburst, now cowered once more before the hundreds of staring eyes. 

"Headmaster, I was doing nothing illegal…"

"LIAR!" shrieked Merlyn, once again waving her wand at the older woman. 

"Headmaster!" Umbridge squeaked, ducking behind the table again. 

"Professor Dove, perhaps you should explain, since you are the one doing the attacking," McGonagall suggested, her eyes crinkling at the corners as she smiled. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that McGonagall was the least bit sorry that the Dark Arts teacher had attacked Umbridge. 

"She was sticking her nose where it didn't belong!" Professor Dove said, her temper apparently abating now that she couldn't actually kill her intended victim. 

"Please explain that," Dumbledore asked, his voice returning to its polite demeanor as he sat back down in his chair. 

"Exactly what it sounds like! She got mad when I wouldn't let her interrupt and teach my lesson for me, so while I had another class, she was poking around in my office!" Merlyn accused. "That's most certainly illegal! Search and seizure without the proper authority, like a _warrant_, is considered a violation of rights, Headmaster!" 

"Professor Umbridge, if you would please follow me. Merlyn, you too," Dumbledore quietly commanded. 

Merlyn dropped her wand to her side, obviously still mad that she was unable to incinerate Umbridge, but listened to Dumbledore and followed him out the door, hissing like a cat when Umbridge tread to closely. 

The Great Hall's doors shut with an echoing finality, and the hall erupted into cheers. Even Professor Snape looked grateful for the display. 

Ok, admittedly, I am depending on a lot of people already having read the Order of the Phoenix, but if you don't get something, let me know in a review. I mainly wrote this chapter to showcase Merlyn's personality, but the next chapter should be up relatively soon, now that summer's here. 


End file.
